Konoha High School
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: Four of Konoha High most eligable bachalor's find out that four new girls are coming to their high school. So they get up hoping that the girls won't join the neverending masses of fangirls, and they pull pranks on the unsuspecting girls.
1. Chapter 1: first meeting, not so good

Chapter 1.

KillItachi has just signed on

LoveRamen has just signed on

BYAKUGANman has just signed on

Lazyass has just signed on

LoveRamen: Guys!! Did you hear?? 4 new girls are coming to KHS tomorrow!

BYAKUGANman: they are probably fan girls

Lazyass: how troublesome

KillItachi:well….we should give them the proper KHS welcomes…

LoveRamen: that would be sooo mean…..okay

LoveRamen has signed off

KillItachi has signed off

BYAKUGANman: poor girls…

Lazyass: that means I have to get out of bed earlier…what a drag…

BYAKUGANman has signed off

Lazyass has signed off

The four boys got up early and got to Konoha High School at exactly 6:50, because school started at 7:30, and the girls would probably get there early. They went directly to the principle's office. The door was closed, but they helped themselves inside.

"Principle Tsunade." Sasuke started.

"I WAS NOT ASLEEP SHIZUNE!!!!" Tsunade looked at the boys. "Oh. It's you guys again. Dif you already get into trouble?"

"NO!" Naruto seemed offended.

"We were actually asking you if we could tour the new girls around the school. So it might be helpful if we knew where their lockers are."

Tsunade eyed the boys suspiciously before she said "okay". She told them their lockers were numbers 652, 654, 656, and 658, which was coincidentally, in-between the boy's lockers. The boys said their thanks, and left…

All four girls were at Hinata's house, because she was the only one with a car. Actually it was a limo, but that is beside the point. As the four pilled into the car [limo, they started laughing. It was a tradition to get rid of the nerves they had.

As they got to school, they were welcomed by four boys, and HUNDREDS of screaming girls behind them.

"What's this all about?" The girl with the pink hair questioned as she stepped out of the car [limo.

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm at a movie premiere!" The blonde commented while taking an 'I'm a star!!!' pose.

"I-It looks l-like its led b-by f-four b-boys." Hinata stammered.

"No. It's definitely three boys and one girl." Tenten pointed at Neji. "That is definitely a girl."

The three nodded in agreement as they walked up to the [FOUR boys.

"So, I'm guessing you're the new girls." Sasuke said while eyeing the girls suspiciously

"Yes." All three said in unison.

"We are supposed to escort you around the school for the day[s"Neji said.

"You don't sound like a girl at all!!!" Tenten squealed at the manly-ness of his voice

Neji twitched, while Naruto and Sasuke cracked up. Shikamaru found it too troublesome to laugh. The girls were confused when they realized that he was actually a guy. How embarrassing.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired said.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino!" The blonde squealed.

"Tenten." The panda-bun girl blushed under Neji's glare.

"H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata."

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

The raven haired boy said, "Uchiha Sasuke" as un-emotionally as you could get.

Then the guy-girl said "Neji" even more un-emotionally than Sasuke!

Then...the blonde kid…" UZUMAKI NARUTO!! BELIEVE IT!" uhh…--()

The pineapple head "Nara Shikamaru." He said as though it was painful.

Of Course behind all of them the hundreds of fangirls were screaming at the new girl for even DARING to talk to the "hotties with bodies" of the school. The boys took the girls to their lockers, and as they opened it…SPLASH!!! Water poured on all four of them, while the boys took perfect timing pictures.

"So pink, how was the bath?" Sasuke said while smirking.

"Oh…you are so. So. So. Dead!" 'Pink' said before she stormed off. Unfortunately…all four girl were wearing white shirts…and now…well…the boys were…a little too happy about the fact that it showed their bras... (and let's just say…they are not flat…) they got to Social Studies ten minutes late, as they walked in they had an excuse ready to go…but couldn't find the teacher…they walked up to the boy with a puppy on his head…because they were too pissed to talk to the boys right now…

"Um…where's the teacher???"

The boy looked up at Sakura. "Oh…you must be the new girls...I'm Kiba…the teacher is always like thirty minutes late…" Sakura dogged a bucket of water thrown at her by non other than Sasuke. Oh…he was so going down.


	2. Chapter 2: we hate fangirls

Chapter 2.

-Lunch period-

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were in the lunch line to buy what seemed like chili. Or so they thought. They had no idea where to sit; this being their first day and all…and 'Sasuke and Co.' were out of the question. They were so into finding a place to sit, they didn't notice the four very big egos behind them.

"Hey Pink." Sasuke was practically breathing on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

-Sakura Pov-

All of a sudden I feel someone breathing down my neck, and I hear "Hey Pink." Okay! STOP THE PRESSES! Sasuke already gave me a first day to remember and I didn't want a lunch to remember as well. At my other school I had to put up with 'The Prince' and I heard that this was 'Prince Sasuke'. The great and almighty. Everyone should squelch down to my mightiness. Above all that, he is conceited. Great. Stupid Prince Baka-sama.

"Oh why hello Sasuke." I said in my, I'm-an-innocent-little-girl-how-could-any-one-ever-hurt-me voice. HA! My friends knew better than that. And fortunately…Sasuke knew absolutely NOTHING about Haruno Sakura.

-Normal Pov-

"Why don't you and you little friends sit with us today Pink…since we are the only ones that you know." Of course the four girls cringed when he said 'you and you little friends'. Sasuke knew absolutely nothing about girls…did he? But ooohhh will they teach him

Insert four mad girls evil laughter©

"Okay…duck-butt."

Sasuke heard Naruto giggle when Sakura called him…duck-butt? He immediately shot him the Famous Uchiha Death glare© which made him shut up pretty quickly. The eight of them sat at the nearest table. Girls on one side…boys on the other. The girls were shooting glares at the boys, making it very uncomfortable. It was when they actually were going to try and make this a, some-what interesting lunch when the head of each boy's fan clubs came up.

Sasuke Fan Club- Aki

Neji Fan Club- Sasshi

Naruto Fan Club- Innin

Shikamaru Fan Club- Yakusha

"Oh no" Thought all four boys at the same time they also thought, " SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!"

"You whores!!" Aki yelled at the four girls

"THESE ARE OUR MEN!!!" Yaksuha yelled at Ino in particularly, who was sitting across from Shikamaru.

"Can't we have a say in who's we are? Women are so troublesome."

Shikamaru received an eight part yell from each girl.

"baka." Thought Sasuke. "Ladies. Ladies. Ladies. How about we calm down okay? We all know you love us, but sadly there isn't enough to go around. So how about we calm down and talk about this another time."

"OKAY SASUKE-KUUUNNNN" Sang Aki, who had hearts in her eyes. The fours girls left, and as soon as Aki was out of sight (Sakura made sure), Sakura slapped him, as hard as she could, leaving a very, very, very, very, VERY red mark on his cheek.

"Ahhhh Sshhhiiittt. You hit hard." Sasuke rubbed his cheek trying to get it to stop throbbing. The four girls got up and abruptly left the (one hurting boy) and the three shocked boys. As the left Sakura called over her shoulder;

"I had fun boys!"

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were already at gym, but Sakura was still at her locker.

"We have gym next Pink."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was at his locker, which was next to hers.

"I know…why do you call me Pink?"

"Because your hair is pink…do you dye it or something…or is it natural?"

"It's natural. I have another question…"

"Okay, shoot."

"Why did you prank us on our first day?"

"Cause I'm tired of fan girls." With that Sasuke left to go to gym.

"Cause I'm tired of fan girls." Mimicked Sakura. "Or it gave you a good look at my bra." Sakura closed her locker door and headed for the gym, which she wasn't too entirely happy about for one reason. Maito Gai.

So let's just skip gym…all that happened in gym was, Sakura found out she has a fan club, lead by Rock Lee, got her pants pulled down by Sasuke, got water dumped on her WHITE SHIRT again, and pegged ten thousand times by tennis balls. What a great first day. Sakura made another trip to the clinic with boys staring at her. She. Was. Pissed. Most of this was all thanks to Prince Baka-sama. He is sooooo dead tomorrow.

At the end of the day, Hinata drove home, Ino and Tenten biked home, and Sakura walked. As per usual. Well until a Ducati Monster drove up next to her. It was Sasuke.

"Sorry, but I don't wanna die yet Duck-Butt."

"Get on." It wasn't a request, it was an order. So Sakura decided to please him. She sat on the seat behind him, put on the extra helmet, put her arms around his waist and the drove off.

"This is my house Sasuke." Sasuke grabbed the brakes, and the bike came to a stop.

"Thanks Duck-butt!! Cya tomorrow!" Sakura said while getting off the bike.

"Bye Pink." Sasuke drove off. Sakura knew her mom wouldn't be home for a while, because she was going to be helping Ino's mom at her flower shop. So, she went directly to her room and turned on her computer.

MsCherryBlossom has signed on

LilMissPiggy has signed on

WeaponsMistress has signed on

WeaponsMistress: has anyone seen Hinata? I saw her limo pick her up, but I haven't heard from her since…

LilMissPiggy: ahaha I heard she fainted during school because Uzumaki touched her forehead.

MsCherryBlossom: WE MUST GET THOSE BOYS BACK!

LilMissPiggy: you got it the worst too!!!! Okay…I'll be over in five…anything to get away from our moms…and the flower obsession….

WeaponsMistress: LOL…yea..i'll be there in 5…

LilMissPiggy has signed off

WeaponsMistress has signed off

MsCherryBlossom has signed off

The doorbell rang. They were here.

-Back at the Uchiha mansion-

"You're late. Why are you late?"

"I was taking a girl home."

"Foolish little brother. You are weak. Why are you weak? You lack hatred…against STUPID FAN GIRLS!!!

"Actually Itachi, she wasn't a fan girl. The Uchiha prodigy is wrong again."

"Again? When was the other time I was wrong?"

"Two months ago, when you thought I took your Ducati Monster, when you got ours mixed up."

"They look exactly the same."

"Actually, mine is black with blue lightning down its sides, while yours is black with red clouds all over it."

"Oh…Why are we talking about this again?"

"I don't know...up in my room if you need me"

Sasuke was answered with a "Hn."

Sasuke went up too his room to play Halo 2. The rare edition… (Spoiled brat) At any rate…the first thing He noticed was that Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bead eating ramen.

"First of all…. don't eat food in my room. And second, no one invited you here."

"Aw come on Sasuke!! I was absolutely bored!!! You try living in your own apartment!! Besides you have a WHOLE WALL that's a TV!!!!!!!"

Naruto laid back on his bed. Sasuke sighed and decided to let him stay for while. How much could it hurt??


	3. Chapter 3: the girls return the favor

Chapter 3.

-Next Day-

As Sasuke opened his locker, he first got covered head to toe, in maple syrup, and then had feathers [duck to be exact… thrown on him. Courtesy of Sakura.

As Shikamaru opened his locker, pineapple juice soaked him. Courtesy of Ino.

When Neji opened his locker, pink paint came out of no where, and dyed him pink. Courtesy of Tenten.

When Naruto opened his locker, nothing happened. Phew. Then he turned around and landed face first in a tub of ice [literally cold water. Courtesy of Hinata.

And all four girls took perfect pictures.

"I guess we are even then!" Ino triumphed.

"Oh we are so far from even." Neji glared.

"Oh look at me!! I'm trembling!!" Sakura doubled over in laughter when she saw the out come of her victory.

"You should be Pink."

"Like you're the one too talk. Ducky. Oh…and Neji is Pink…not me."

"Thanks for the update…Dyed Pink." Sakura glared at Sasuke. All four girls turned and left them to their screaming fan girls.

"Later boys!! Cya in Science!!!" Tenten yelled over her shoulder, while the other three were doubled over in laughter.

"Later boys. Cya in science." The boys mimicked in unison.

The boys were thirty minutes late to their next class, which as the girls said was unfortunately science…with Orochimaru.

"DETENTION!!!!" He yelled as the boys walked in. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata took one look at the boys, and doubled over in laughter, which caused;

"DETENTION!!!!" the boys smirked at the girls, and took their seats.

The boys sat three rows behind the four girls, which unfortunately wouldn't allow them to do anything to them with out Orchimaru seeing them, so, they just glared daggers into their backs, except Naruto who couldn't glare for his life, and Shikamaru, who was to lazy. Go figure.

When the bell rang the eight headed off to Detention. Fortunatly it was held by Kakshi, so the boys left as soon as they found out, but the girls being the sweet, innocent ( A/N YEAH RIGHT . ) teenage girls that they are stayed, hoping that he would in fact, show up. Which….he didn't. Stupid Kakashi.

The girls just headed home…and thought about how to get four certain "manly" boys to get on their knees to beg for forgivness. MUAHAHAHAHA…yeah that's enough now --()

-Hyuuga Mansion- yes mansion. You can't call…it…a house…definitely a mansion.

Let's just say, somewhere in the depths of this…mansion…four boys where getting ready for tomorrow, the pranks, and….their camera's….UH-OHHHH

Short chapter I know….SORRY!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! I love you FOREVER if you do!! And I'll work on it more!!! - YAYAYA anyway….cya on the next chapter!!!!!

Uchiha-Yakusha101

Oh and YES I am the fangirl oh Shikamaru's fanclub! Wee it's fun…in an annoying way . 


	4. Chapter 4: whats going on here?

**Wow…its been a looooooooooong time since I've updated ne??? sorry **

**-() I kinda had…writers block….and couldn't think of anything…at all….but I WILL TRY HARDER TO MAKE MY FANS HAPPY!!!! YOSH!!...-() sorry…I had a "lee-moment"**

**Itachi: yakusha does not in ANY way whatsoever own naruto….or me for that matter,…..thank god**

**Me: NANI????!!!!! YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE WEASEL!!!!!**

**Deidara:….yeah..on with the story un!! XD**

Sasuke woke up and sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe he had a dream about her. Ever since he met her, he felt just kind of weird. Like a feeling he never felt before, and it bugged him to no end. He got up and took a shower and changed into his usual dark jeans, black top, and tennis shoes. All the while thinking of a certain pink-haired girl.

.oO0Oo.

AT SCHOOL

The girls drove up to the school in Hinata's limo. They had a sleepover there the night before and tortured poor Neji all night long.

" I can't believe you like him!!" The pink-haired girl squeled.

-Flashback- **(A/N: ZOMG flashbackkks! YAY!!..ok…on with the story!)**

_When Neji finally went to sleep, the silently crept into his room, and put instant milk all over him. Sakura smirked. She knew this was her best idea yet, and she couldn't wait to see his reaction in the morning._

"_I don't think is such a great idea guys." Tenten said silently trying not to wake Neji up. "I mean once he realizes it us, he will like hate us…"_

_All the girls smirked knowing where this was leading to. _

"_Awww does little Tenten-chan have a crushhh on Nejiiii??" Ino quietly sang._

_Tenten blushed a shade of dark violet." N-no! I don't. He's just a fiend!"_

"_Suureeee" they all said. After successfully putting the instant milk on Neji the crept out and went to sleep._

_In the morning they heard a scream, and started cracking up._

"_I SMELL LIKE SOUR STINKY MILK!!!"_

-end flashback-

The girls sill laughed upon hearing Neji's reaction when he woke up. He must have taken 6000 showers to get rid of the smell.

The girls walked into the school to be confronted by their most favorite people in the entire school. **(A/N I bet your wondering who!! But its not who you thiniiiiikkkk! MUAHAHAHA gets hit over the head owww)**

Standing in front of them were Aki, Yakusha, Innin, and Sasshi. Aki walked up to Sakura, with her hands on her hips she stopped in front of her, and glared the most hateful glare one had ever seen. Even Itachi would be scared. Sakura glared the same glare right back.

The boys were wlaking into the school when they saw their fanclub owners and the girls, they immediately hid, quietly listening and watching what was going on.

"You better stay away from my Sasuke-kun" Aki said while still glaring.

Sakura took a step forward and glared harder.

"Or what? You'll tell daddy that the guy who hates you wont talk to you and that other girls who actually treat him like a human instead of a god actually get to talk to him without being glared at in a hateful way like you?"

Aki glared at her **(a/n: as if she could glare anymore --() )**

"You better watch your back forehead girl."

"And you better watch your front, sides and your back." With that Sakura turned on her heel and walked away.


	5. authors note SPOILERS for my story

**AHHHHH YOU GIYS ARE GONNA KILL ME**

**It's not a chappie!!**

**GOMENN!**

**I just wanted to say… (Dramatic pause...DUNDUNDUUUN)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALLL**

**Yeah sorry I'm taking so long…**

**But me…being me**

**I get writers block…a lot**

**And since I'm trying to you know make them longer**

**So you can see spoiler alert**

**Sakura kick MAJOR ass (as in more than one...muahahaha)**

**Oh and the next chapter I PROMISE will be filled with**

**DRAAAMMAAAAAAA (yay!)**

**sakura's major kick-ass**

**AMAZING PRANKS!! (that's what we use the internet for)**

**yakusha complaining about staying up so late writing you spoilers**

**You get to see sakura's past (yea its so NOT a story without sakura having a juicy past...hehehe)**

**Wow…I am making this like longer than the stories…..**

**-Major spoiler-**

She was too busy crying outside to notice him coming up behind her. She was to busy cursing her self, and him. What the hell did he know anyway? How dare he say he knew what she was going through?

"Hey." He said in a quiet voice. But not harsh, like the one she was used to. She looked down at the ground and in a different direction than the one he was standing.

"Go away." He sat down next to her

"Sakura please…listen…there are a lot of things I need to tell you...before you try and send me away…"

**MUAHAHA I LOVE leaving you wondering WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE GONNA TELL HER ZOMG I HATE YAKU FOR THAT!!**

**Too bad.**

**I meant to do it that way so you check it like every day - my diabolical evil plan will work (Is that like even….whatever)**

**Anyway**

**DATTEBAYO TILL NEXT CHAPPIE**

**Of thx for the reviews…again**

**hehehe **

**This is yakusha, the crazy overly obsessed itachi lover saying**

**GOODNIGHT AND GOODBYE (ooo that's a Jonas brothers song!! They are so hot!!!...erm…..BYE!!!)**


	6. Confession of a Teenage Drama QueenKing

**HEY GUYS! It's Yaku-chan. I'm very sorry for the very long delay. This would usually be the time I make an excuse…well I kinda do have an excuse… my parents DID ban me from this website…something about spending too much time on it some bullshit like that. Haha. I decided to screw their in just ruling, write this lovely little chapter for you guys, and smile and laugh at my parents in triumphant glory. I also went through a time of absolute and complete writers block for all of my stories. I just had no idea what they hell to write. Currently I am doing a chapter for each of my stories, and I am working on a new story called "Sex, Drugs, & Reputations." I'm trying my hardest to get all of this out for you guys. Thanks for staying with me. Thank you to my fans who read my stories and everything. I hope you like this chapter of Konoha High School, and I'll see you next chapter. (:**

Uchiha-Kirara: PLEASE! DON'T SEND LEE AFTER ME!!!! I'm BEGGING YOUUUUUU

Oh…and cliffhangers are beast BTW for all of you who said otherwise…HAH. And I'm the author sooo theres nothing you can do about it ..haaaaa

Chapter 6

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen/King.

The four boys came out of their hiding places after their fan clubs left. All of them wearing shocked faces. What could they say? They were utterly speechless. The girls stood up for them…and protected them…in their own way…but still. They saved their ass. Their next class was with Kakashi, so they knew they had plenty of time to mull over what happened.

Suddenly they heard the door slam open. That was enough to force the boys out of their own little worlds and look up and see what the commotion was all about. What they saw was four extremely pissed off girls.

-Sasuke POV-

I was thinking about what Sakura said when I heard the door slam open. I looked up distracted from my daze. Since I was so concentrated on hearing what she was saying earlier I didn't look at what she was wearing. I eyed her up and down with 100% approval of her outfit…I would change of few things of course if I could…like maybe a French maid outfit. Unfortunately, that would never happen. The thought of that though…well made me happy.

She was wearing a distressed mini jean skirt. Short enough to make you want it, but long enough to not look like a whore. A white tank top with cherry blossoms decorating it, and under that a pink wife beater that complemented her hair perfectly. Her tank top, in my professional opinion, was a good choice. That's when I realized I was staring at her chest.

**DUDE. She is HUGE. **_Great, it's you again. _**WOW-ZA! Who would've thought she was so freakin' hot? **_Go away baka. _**Don't deny it Sasuke. You know she's beautiful, and hot, and sexy, and smart. For once you found a girl who isn't a fan girl and stunningly beautiful. Don't blow it like you did the other time. **_We agreed not to bring that up again. And I don't even think of her that way. Now go away. _**Whatever.**

After that annoying conversation with my inner I looked down to her feet to notice she was wearing heels. I looked at her face to see her with a pouty-angry expression on her face. She looked…cute. As I continued to check her out, I heard a voice in my head. **Told you so. **_ What the fuck am I thinking?! _I shook my head to rid my self of any thoughts like that ridiculous one.

After that I looked around the class to see them all looking at Sakura like she was some piece of meat. I don't know why, but this pissed me off. Quickly I sent them all a death glare. Hell if I let them take my Sakura from me. They all cowered in their seats. Haha chicken shits. **Do you realize what you thought? **_I thought I said to go away. _

-Normal POV-

To say Sasuke's glare for any potential boyfriends for our cherry blossom went unnoticed by the teenage population of Konoha High would be a huge lie (huge being an understatement). People noticed, and even that is an understatement. In fact, the entire school knew in a matter of seconds. Thank the lord for cell phones…**(A/N…seriously…I love my cellphone!)**It wasn't an everyday thing for the silent Uchiha to suddenly become protective over a girl. A girl who _just came to the school_. To say the fangirls were livid once again would be an understatement. They were livid, angry, pissed off, furious, enraged, fuming & outraged. Understand? I hope you do. Sakura, who was in a state of shock, also became slightly pissed. The _amazing _Prince Uchiha Sasuke was being, of all things POSSESIVE over _her. _

She glared at Sasuke. No way in hell she will let _him _ruin her chances with SOME OTHER guy. A guy who is hot, charming, sweet, and doesn't pull stupid ass pranks on her. When she sat down in a huff, Sasuke couldn't help but look at her every now and then, and all the while wondering why he did that. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and basically told the class that it was a free period and left.

This was time for every one to chill, hang and talk, or in Aki's case, flirt with her _Sasuke-kun_.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Just the sound of Aki's voice made Sasuke cringe in his seat. He looked over at Sakura one more time before his vision was blocked by said annoying girl. He looked up at her with annoyance clearly written in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun why don't you glare at all the guys who look at me like that?" He blinked at her

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you talk to me. I mean I know you love me…" Sasuke closed his eyes and drowned out her excessive talking. _Like hell I love her. I haven't had a conversation with the bitch. _

"So what do you think of that?" Sakura looked up at Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"I think it's annoying and it pisses me of. I mean who the hell does he think he is? He's not my boyfriend, he'll never BE my boyfriend, and now thanks to him, I won't ever HAVE a boyfriend." She groaned in annoyance.

The three other girls stayed silent for a couple minutes, until Ino spoke up.

"Sakura…you know what this reminds me of?"

"Shut up Ino, I don't want to hear it." She quickly responded.

"But Sakura think about it…" Sakura quickly turned her head up to glare at Ino.

"I said shut up Ino. I don't want to think about it, I won't think about it. And it's defiantly NOT the same."

"Ino don't push it." Tenten gently said. Hinata looked at her pissed off best friend worried.

"Just leave me alone." Hinata nodded.

"She's right…" Ino looked at Hinata and looked back at Sakura and nodded in understanding. They went outside the classroom.

"I think we might have a problem." Tenten stated.

"…He is so much like him. It's almost scary."

"I think that's why she is so pissed off Ino." Ino agreed with Hinata.

"What do we do though? What _can _we do?"

"Honestly Tenten, I don't know. I don't think we can do anything at this point." Ino sighed. Just then the bell rang signaling the day over.

Once home, Sakura took off her shoes and violently threw them across her room.

"DAMN IT SASUKE!" She jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Once calmed down she took out her laptop. She opened Microsoft Word and started typing.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's starting to happen again. _

_That feeling of helplessness, loneliness, and hatred._

_Hatred of the fact that I fell for his tricks._

_His lies, his cheats and his games._

_Loneliness because I was by myself_

_I couldn't do anything to stop it._

_I knew it was to happen._

_But I couldn't bring myself to let go._

_My old habits are coming back to me again._

_If my friends knew, they would be disappointed in me._

_My mother is yelling at me again._

_Everything is once again falling apart._

_Just like it did 2 years ago._

_The question this time is will I make it thru this again?_

_Can I?_

_Do I physically and mentally have the strength?_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

_My mask is slowly being taken off._

_And once again, I can't stop it._

She saved it, and exited. She opened her AIM account and joined chat.

MsCherryBlossom: Sup?

LilMissPiggy: You okay Sak?

MsCherryBlossom: Yea of course! I was just a bit pissed that's all.

WeaponsMistress: You sure? I mean you looked a bit more than a bit pissed off.

MsCherryBlossom: Promise. But anyway I have to go. Stuff to do Bye

WeaponsMistress: Bye. Take care of yourself Sak.

LilMissPiggy: Love you girl!

-MsCherryBlossom has signed off-

The days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Time never stopped. Sakura avoided Sasuke, and Sasuke avoided her, not that he wanted to though. But as they always say, when you forget your history, your history reminds you of what happened before.

"Sakura!" Ino came running up to her best friend out of breath.

"What's up?"

"It's your dad." It was then that time stopped.

"And?"

"He's here." Sakura's jaw clenched. "He's at the front door. I don't know why he's here." Sakura's eyes narrowed. Ino watched Sakura as she pushed by her and made her way to the front door. Now she had to find Tenten and Hinata. Knowing Sakura, something was about to happen.

Once Ino found them, the three of them took off running to the front door. They passed the four boys. The four of them looked at them curiously and decided to see where they were going in such a rush. The seven of them stopped when they saw Sakura slowly walked towards her father with her head down.

"What are you doing here."

"Isn't a father allowed to visit his daughter." Sakura stayed quiet for a minute. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata visibly tensed up.

In a quiet yet harsh voice Sakura said, "Not when he's gone for 10 god damn years."

"Do not speak to me like that Sakura. I am your father."

Sakura picked her head up and glared at him straight in the eyes. "You were no longer my father the day you left." He then slapped her. Sasuke was about t go out when Ino stopped him.

"You don't want to interfere with this. Trust me." He looked at her like she was crazy.

Sakura turned to face him. "So, _Hiroshi_, "She spoke his name like it was a disease, "It has come down to you slapping me once again. How very mature."

"Disrespectful little bitch." Sakura closed her eyes and smirked a little bit.

"Tell me _father, _why should I respect you when you have been gone for 10 years, when you drank and beat my mother and me," Sakura's voice raised and her eyes began to water, "When you scarred us, when you took our money, and God damn it, when you fucking rapped me because you were to fucking wasted to know what the fuck you were doing?!"

"You shut your mouth! Shut your god damn mouth and listen to me you bitch!"

"No, because damn it, I'm tired of you, I'm tired of you popping in and out of my life pretending you care, I'm tired of you hurting my mom, I'm tired of you hurting me, and I am so sick and tired of taking it like it's okay!" Sakura then punched him in the face. He wasn't expecting it, and he was thrown back a couple of feet. He blinked a couple of times and looked back at her. He started to charge to her, and aimed for her head; she dodged it and punched him in the back while tripping him. Once he was on the ground she punched him and kicked him endlessly, crying all the while, until the police came and dragged her away from him.

-Sasuke POV-

_Holy shit. _It was all I could think at this time. I had no idea what to say, what to do, or what to think. I never would have thought a girl as _perfect_ as her could/would be hurt like that.

I looked down at the pathetic man who called Sakura his daughter, and slowly I advanced towards him. This asshole needs to just fall off the place of the earth.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled at me. I stared at him impassively. A sneer evident on my face.

"You spoiled little prick! Who the hell do you think you are kid?!" He yelled once again. I could feel my blood boil. I thought back to what Sakura said earlier.

"_When you scarred us, when you took our money, and God damn it, when you fucking rapped me because you were to fucking wasted to know what the fuck you were doing?!"_

I felt rage entering in my system. Quickly I picked the man up by his collar.

"Do you think it's okay to take a girls innocence? To hit her, to scar her? Do you think your actions will go unpunished? I hope you don't." I looked the man straight in his eyes and saw fear evident in his. "Because you're about to pay for them now." I threw him up in the air and punched his abdomen. I could feel his blood spray on my face, but no, I wasn't satisfied quite yet.

-Naruto POV-

To think I was speechless when _Sakura _was killing this man. I looked at my friends beside me. They were all looking at Sasuke the same way I was, and I could tell they were thinking something along the same lines as well.

_What the hell._


	7. Chapter 6: this is what Best Friends are

**Heyy my homies! :D**

**Itachi: Don't mind her…she's just…yeah.**

**I am nothing other than insane. Well, I have decided to sit on my lazy ass and actually do something other than reading or watching TV! YAY! So, here you go guys after like what, a year? Chapter 6. enjoy, Omg, I just noticed that chapter 6 (the one before) was supposed to be chapter 5 oh and review (: tell me whatchu thinkkk hehe. Oh and no I don't own naruto. Duhh.**

**-Chappie 6-**

The police held her back until her "father" was dragged off, probably to the jail, again. She didn't even look at his face; she didn't even want to see him. When the police let her go, she ran, and kept running until she couldn't run anymore. She just sat down and cried. She cried about seeing her so called father again. She cried about the pain and the remembrances of her past. She cried about her friends seeing it. She cried about Sasuke and how he saw it. She cried because she now knew why her mom was in pain again and why she was yelling at her again. She just sat there and cried.

No one could find her that night. She slept there until the break of day. She sat up and looked around her. She was surrounded by cherry blossoms, with a small stream of water in front of her. She just sat there, void of any thought and just staring at the small stream. Finally, she stood up.

_I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. They are probably worried sick about me. I need to go back home._ With that thought Sakura started her trek to return to her house, which took a while, because she had no idea of where she ran to.

When she finally reached her house, which by the sun, she assumed was around noon, her friends greeted her at the door and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"Yes Ino, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have worried you guys."

"S-S-Sakura, t-they took your uhm fa-father t-to jail f-for a life sentence." Sakura nodded her head understanding what Hinata said.

"Where's my mom?"

"She's at the jail, talking to him." Tenten answered in almost a whisper. The four of them then proceeded up the stairs to go to Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakura, you'll never believed what happened after what you did to him." Sakura looked at her best friend so she could elaborate.

"Ino I don't think-"

"Tenten, she should know! This was so not expected! Well, after you were dragged off, Sasuke walked over to him, I don't know what he said to him, but Sasuke beat the shit out of him, and he could barely breathe after Sasuke was through with him." All Sakura could do at this point was stare at Ino, with her mouth agape and her eyes wide open, not believing a word that her best friend had said.

"Yeah, that was out face too." Then Sakura's blood started to boil.

"I don't need that asshole beating the shit out of him! I can fend for myself! I don't need anyone trying to save me! I don't need anyone's help, _especially_ when it comes to Hiroshi!"

"I know Sakura, that's why I thought I should tell you."

"Ino! Do you _want_ her to hate Sasuke?"

"No I don't want Sakura to hate Sasuke! I want her to know what he did! It seems pretty obvious that he likes her!"

"I don't care if Sasuke likes me or not! I don't need his protection!"

"See Ino? This is why you shouldn't have told her!"

"No Tenten! She should have told me! I don't know why you _think_ that she shouldn't have told me!"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" The three of them look at the usually silent Hinata. "Yelling at each other doesn't do shit to change what happened or help at all! It just makes us mad at each other and what we need right now is to be close to each other! So shut up!" Tenten sighed.

"She's right. I'm sorry Sakura, we should have told you. You had a right to know that Sasuke was worried about you. I'm sorry Ino, you were right, it was better to tell her."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't need to freak out like I did. One thing we know though is that the Uchiha definitely has a thing for you, Sakura."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about that."

Tenten looked anxiously at Sakura, "Well, do you like him?"

"No." Came the quick and simple answer from Sakura.

"Right, well, holy shit! It's 9:30! I need my beauty rest, so time for me to go to bed."

"Right, Ino, we all know you need it." Tenten giggled.

"Shut up Tenten! You need it more than I do!" Ino said while sticking her tongue out at Ino.

"Real mature guys." Sakura said while giggling. "I can always count on you guys to make me smile, thanks. You can sleep over if you want, 'cus we do have school tomorrow."

"Fine by me. Besides, since Sasuke apparently likes you, I need to do your make-up tomorrow." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino.

"Yeah, sure why not."

"I'll call m-my u-u-uncle."

"Guys, I'm not going to talk to Sasuke, you do understand that right?"

"What? Why not! You have to date him! You be the celebrity couple of the school! The guy with the biggest fan club with the girl with the biggest fan club dating each other!"

"Ino, you're so superficial."

"Well, I don't want him to think that he can just sweep in and save me like he did. I don't need protection, and he needs to know that."

"Sakura, he was just trying to help you. He was really worried about you and your well-being."

"Honestly Tenten, I don't care. I can take care of myself."

"I know what this is about. It's because of-"

"Ino! Don't start that."

"It's not because of…because of Gaara."

"Sakura, you cane barely say his name without cringing."

"Let's just go to bed. I had a long day the past two days."

With that the four girls went to bed awaiting the long day tomorrow.


	8. sorry guys

**So, I'm gonna be honest….i don't like my story at all. ): so I'm not going to continue it. **

**BUUUTTT! If someone would LIKE to continue it, I will let them! :D just inbox me! :D so yeah**

**Sorry peeps. **

**I know you like it.**

**You are great fans.**

**I just started it really young.**

**And in my opinion, it sucks balls.**

**So read my other stories! Some of them are actually okay!**

**And I'm actually working on a new story, one which will get new chappies ever 2 weeks! So look forward to that! ((: **

**I love you all!**

**3 yaku-chan**


	9. oookaaaaayyyyyy

Okay okay okay okayyyyyy

I'm going to re-write it. Happy? Lol

I don't want you guys being unhappy.

Cus I love you too much.

So I'll rewrite it, but keep the general plot line the same? Cool?

I'll keep you posted!

3 Yaku-chan


	10. UPDATE

HELLO ALL!

This is just a let you know, I've completely re-started and created a new account

I have started to re-write my story "A Twist In My Story"

My new account is Uchiha-Yaku-Chan

SOOOOO that means GO AND READ CHAPTER ONE of TWIST!

And review it's awesomeness

I love you all 3 and thanks for understanding my need of new-ness

-Yaku-chan :D


End file.
